


Being Sad Is Cool And All But Remember That Time We...?

by technicallyGodless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, look at these damn losers, or rather read about them considering this is in fact a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Aradia gets cheered up by stupid nerdy videos of her and Sollux yeah/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sad Is Cool And All But Remember That Time We...?

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt going to be a series who was i kidding//  
> hopefully this little story is acceptable though

She rolls over on the couch for the millionth time, flopping around and trying to shake the negativity from her head physically. Aradia had always been stubborn and now was the time it frustrated her even further. The girl's mind kept wandering back to dangerous what if's and how come's, thoughts skirting around the fact that she was otherwise physically fine, but hey it was possible for something awful to happen again and therefore she was supposed to dread it. Being dead on a few different occasions can mess with even the strongest of souls. 

So there she lay, flat on her back and ruing crawling out of the 'coon that dusk. It'd have been easier with the warm goo coddling her on all sides and lulling her into one of those rare half-sleeps but what was that going to solve? It wasn't very proactive to float around like a blog all day avoiding responsibilities. And yet she'd been migrating from chair to couch to floor, rolling around restlessly for the first few hours of moonlight. The troll had attempted at cleaning, but that was a lost cause on an average evening, what with the dusty fossils and absolute junk littering the floors. Nothing was exactly important but it was all so cool, she couldn't just shove it all away in a closet. 

In any case, she wasn't going to allow the sadness to take over her for much longer. It was annoying, she should be out adventuring or getting some solid hours in on a good book. Hell, she'd even watch one of her troll Indiana Jones movies in the stead of wallowing in negative thoughts. Movies used to be her thing big time, she and her mate even used to make them together. They were so pointless, really, full of things they found exciting a sweep ago. The two of them still made one every so often of course, but now they were more akin to documentaries. Sollux would take position as cameraman, trailing the rustblood around treacherous caverns in search of something valuable. There was even the occasional hive-video of one of them attempting to cook, gods they were such dweebs..

And then she found herself smiling the faintest of smiles, a nostalgic sighing laugh getting out of her. That was it, this was so stupid and she was likely to be more embarrassed than anything but she was already off. Threw her legs off the couch and bounded out of the room to her respiteblock, hurrying toward the cluttered and worn desk that stood near her 'coon. She plopped into the rickety chair and immediately flipped open her "Crobytop." The thing never failed to get a smile or cringe out of her, this evening eliciting the latter. She wasn't going to 'Laugh at past me' to cheer her up right then. It was more 'Laugh at past Sollux and everything about him. Especially the shoes." Even the made up mini title was enough to get her to giggle again. This was going to be lovely. 

It took a few minutes to dig through the files that had gone untouched for a good while, searching for /that/ file. She finally stumbled across the title "aa made me do thii2 ii2g" and tapped on the thumbnail. A circle of shit dots spun a few times to load the ancient video (it wasn't that old Aradia, you aren't mature yet), and she settled in. Bringing up her legs, she sat holding he knees to her chest and resting her head on them casually. The video finally started up with a too-close Captor making a displeased expression into the lense. 

"...seriously, I would rather excavate the remains of a thousand very perverted oldsters of the past than do this. I'm just going to embarrass myself and you know it." He'd scooted back from the camera then to kneel across from Aradia, arms crossed over his chest and nose wrinkled to outwardly convey his unwillingness to take part. 

"Whose idea was this in the first place huh stupid? You know we're gonna have fun, just give it some time!" 

Before them was a mess of thin string, yarn, and a few beads. The idea was to learn how to make bracelets, so they could wear each other's colors or something. It was an adorably juvenile proposition, but how could a girl say no when there was an otherwise rather reserved boy asking her to do something? She knew it would end up with more cursing and a few chuckles than anything productive, but this was one of their more successful ideas. So here they were fiddling with strings and trying to learn braids they barely had a visual on. There was technically an instruction booklet, and the rational troll would have broke it out by now. But the thing that got in the way was Sollux's pride and the fixation Aradia had on getting things done without a crutch. However necessary the crutch was. 

So technically it was a few minutes just watching them fumble over knots and contemplating bead placement, fingers occasionally brushing mid-reach for another length of string. This was what she watched out for. Whenever little past her "accidentally" allowed their hands to touch for more than a second the boy would get flustered, cheeks flushing golden and eyes blinking just a little more often than necessary. He was a ridiculous little thing back then, hardly knew how to deal with affection without blushing like an idiot. So he'd furrow his eyebrows in concentration and begin working furiously at the very knotted mess in his fingers, of change the subject abruptly. 

"I'm obviously not getting this and I know you have instructions for this. C'mon AA, just hand them over." Suddenly her heart jumped, signature toothy smile reading its head. This was when she.. 

"Sollux please. /Weave/ only just started. You can /knot/ be /tied/ already!" 

Her real-time was a practical duplicate of the one currently on her screen, basking in the post-pun glow as Sollux squinted at her.

He sighed very heavily, didn't even say a word. It was just moments of silence with Aradia's shaking shoulders and stifled snorts of bemusement while the Gemini's head turned almost comically slowly toward the camera. He stared into the lense, seeking out sympathy from the thing. You'd have been able to catch his eye twitching if it weren't for the tacky eyewear blocking it out. A few more solid seconds of near-silence and Sollux looking completely done with his whole life before his matesprit finally broke. Her silent gasps had turned to very audible barks of laughter, eyes squeezing tightly shut as she lost it over her own joke and the beautiful reaction elicited. 

It wasn't long before his exterior cracked as well, a short "pff" getting out of him preceding his mouth curling into a beautifully crooked grin. His laugh was nasally and every few seconds he seemed to choke on it as he took a breath, turning back to Aradia in disbelief. Between trying to get air in his lungs and ejecting it with a giggle, he tried to speak back at her. 

"A-AA, you are /sew/ lame." Again there was time given for complete quiet, letting the addition sink into their pans before they broke into senseless cackling like the immature wigglers they were. It had the same effect on current her as it did then despite having grown so much, getting her to laugh under her breath for a little while. She watched as the two of them fell into each other, foreheads leaning on shoulders as they shook with pointless laughter. 

After a few minutes their glee had run its course, small tremors still shaking them with the after effects of a well done joke. They leaned away from each other slowly, both flushed their respective colors by now. At some point his hands had found their way to her knees, and as he came back from the uncommon bout of giggles he realized so, yanking them back almost defensively. Poor thing was still in the stage of "is this too far, it's literally impossible to tell" considering the recent affirmation of their relationship. Though Aradia wasn't nearly so bashful. She knew he liked her and that she liked him, so why not go for things while the time allowed? 

Before either of them had time to completely get their breath back, she flashed a silly grin and went for it. She leaned in clumsily and pecked their lips together. His face was priceless. Eyebrows nearly shot up off his head, an expression of sheer surprise plastered onto him. It was a short smooch, just long enough for her to enjoy it and for him to register that it was happening. After she pulled back his cheeks and nose were straight mustard, lips kind of still puckered out for a second. He stared at her with the adoration of an adolescent barkbeast, and she just smiled that goofy smile at him. But then his eyes flicked to the camera and he went back to shocked, scrabbling off his knees to get at it. She could hear muffled sounds of him cursing and fumbling to get the camera off, and it was all she could do not to bury her face in her knees. 

The screen went dark, switched back to her video files automatically. Aradia sat there curled in on herself for who knows how long, grinning at the screen and laughing softly to herself. She was so lucky to have met him that early on in his life, able to experience the sheer nerdy-ness that radiated off of him like heat. Sighing, she ran her fingers along the trackpad to her computer, scrolling through more of the videos. This was going to be a very positive evening, and she owed it all to the one she couldn't gush to. That would have to wait, she decided. He'd return soon enough and she would be able to remind him of how sweet and embarrassing he used to be. For now, she had an appointment with a few more videos and some ruins nearby that were just begging to be explored.


End file.
